I Bet I could
by purplequeen2931
Summary: In the beginning of MAX, Max and Fang get into an argument over the air shows. What if Max had chosen a different form of persuasion? Rated M for sexual content. Now extended!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fic, so let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy this as much as Fang did.... :D By the way, this story starts off in one of the early chapters of MAX, so if you haven't read that you might be a little confused. The flock has been doing air shows where they show off their sick-nasty bird-kid skills and spread awareness for global warming. But at their most recent one, a sniper guy took some shots at Max. (cause it wouldn't be Maximum Ride if stuff like that didn't happen every couple of pages...)**

**disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. They're all James Patterson**

"Maybe if we just do the air shows but have them way step up security," I said slowly.

"No," said Fang.

Okay. I may be fabulous in a lot of ways, but I know I have a couple of tiny flaws. One of them is a really bad knee-jerk reaction whenever anyone tells me no about anything.

You'd think Fang would have picked up on that by now.

I raised my chin and looked him in the eye. The flock, being smarter that the average gang of winged bears, went still.

Slowly, I stood up and walked closer to Fang. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gazzy quickly pull Iggy into the boys' room next door, Total slithering after them.

Until last year, I'd been taller than both Fang and Iggy. They'd not only caught up but had shot several inches past me, which I hated. Now Fang looked down at me, his eyes so dark I couldn't see where his pupils were.

"What?" I asked, deceptively mildly. I saw a flash of pink tutu as Angel and Nudge crawled with quick, silent efficiency into the boys' room.

"The air shows are too dangerous," Fang said equally mildly. I heard the connecting door between the two rooms ease shut with the caution of prey trying hard not to attract its predator. But I barely registered this background noise as I struggled against the wave of warmth that washed through me and settled in my lower stomach from being this close to him. Finally, I managed to compose myself.

"I can't-" I started, but a new path suddenly opened to me. I felt a wicked grin stretch across my face, and Fang's eyes widened a little bit in alarm. We were standing so close together that I could've shifted onto my toes and run smack into him. This was going to be fun. "I bet I can change your mind."

He raised an eyebrow at me in the universal I'd-like-to-see-you-try expression.

I spun so fast that I almost lost my balance. I felt his midnight eyes on me as I quickly locked both of the doors; the one leading to the boys' room and the one leading to the hall. When I turned back towards Fang he was tensed, the muscles in his jaw tight, as if he was expecting me to attack him. Well, I guess I _would_ be attacking him. In a way.

I stifled a bubbling giggle and pounced at him, soaring the last foot of space and making the both of us fly backward onto the bed he'd been standing in front of. Before he could react and push me off I pinned his arms down with my knees and suctioned my lips onto his.

He froze, and I ran my tongue along his lower lip to ask permission to enter his mouth, but it was hardly necessary. Fang was in so much shock that he was just lying there with his mouth conveniently left open.

I internally laughed maniacally at my newfound evil role of sexy temptress. Fang would be eating out of my hand by the time this was over.

I gently massaged his tongue with mine, and then ran mine across his teeth. When I drew back I bit softly and sucked on his lower lip. I was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. I kissed my way from his lips up his jaw, until I could whisper in his ear.

"Please, Fang, just one more air show? For me?" He shivered audibly beneath me, and I had to concentrate to not let the motion distract me from my whole purpose. God, he was hot.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and leaned down to nibble at his earlobe. Fang gasped in another breath, but he still couldn't seem to unfreeze himself. I smiled against his neck, but it vanished as soon as he spoke. "No. Too dangerous." His voice was almost rock solid. Almost.

Hmm. I would need to do more if I wanted him to agree with me. Luckily, I still had a few tricks up my sleeve. Thank god for the internet. So I let the smile return to my face and I kissed down his neck, sucking on his pulse point for a second and receiving another gasp, and pulled down the neck of his black t-shirt so I could kiss the top of his chest.

Darn. The shirt was a problem, cause there's no freaking way I'd be able to get that off without him snapping back to life or (if I ripped it) leaving conspicuous evidence of what we were doing. Bummer, he has the best chest and abs ever. And I mean _ever._

Since I couldn't take his shirt off, I just kissed down on top of it, leaving occasional little wet marks. When I reached about midway, I realized I'd have to move from where I was sitting on top of him to be able to get to anything good, so I shimmied down till I was resting on his thighs. When I had rubbed against his nether regions I had seen him bite his lip and his eyes rolled back into his head. Perfect.

I let my mouth rest for a minute and quickly and nonchalantly slipped my hand into his pants. He obviously hadn't expected me to be so abrupt, because he gasped loudly and his back arched toward me. "Max-"

"Please, Fang? Just one more show?" I whispered seductively to him. Well, as seductively as I knew how. My fingers traced tantalizing circles around the flesh underneath his boxers, touching everywhere but _there_. I kept looking at him and watched as his eyes rolled back once again. "Please?"

"N-No." Fang never stuttered. Never. And I hadn't heard his voice that unsteady since we had reunited the two halves of the flock after we split up. Woo-hoo! I'm totally getting to him! (Does victory dance in head) But then again, he did still say no. Hmph. Well bully for him, he wouldn't be saying no for long.

I pulled my hand out of his pants and he seemed to relax and sag underneath me. Relief or disappointment? Either way, it was far from over so he better not get too comfortable. I kissed the rest of the way down his shirt. Then, keeping my eyes on his, I tried this nifty little trick of undoing the button of his jeans with my teeth. For once, it actually worked and then I bit the zipper and undid that, too. Thank you universe! For once, you helped me out!

"Please, Fang?" I asked again as I pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

ANGEL POV

The rest of the flock had fled to the boys' room about fifteen minutes ago, and boy am I glad we did. Ew. Seriously. Ew.

Though I did have to hand it to Max, she definitely knows what she's doing. Even at this very minute I could hear Fang's resolve crumbling. She might not know it, but he would probably get down on the floor and pretend to be an elephant if she asked him too. On second thought, she probably does know it.

_Angel? They're not fighting are they? Cause I really don't wanna split up again._

Uh-oh. Nudge was worrying, and if I didn't do something about it, she's probably going to burst through that door in a second and see Max and Fang doing… stuff.

_Um. No. They're not fighting, but they REALLY don't want to be disturbed right now. _There. That sounded innocent and reassuring. I turned the TV up a little louder, you know, just in case.

_Um, Angel? Are Max and Fang doing what I think they're doing?_ Shoot. I forgot Iggy could hear almost everything. Well, I guess I'd just have to tell him the truth. Iggy didn't usually talk to me directly, like thought-wise. But I still had to answer him. It's not like I could pretend I didn't hear him, cause he knows I did.

_That depends. If you think they're having sex, then no. If you think Max is blowing Fang to convince him to do another air show, then yes. _I sighed internally as I felt Iggy's reaction to this. Disgust, appall that I knew about that stuff, and finally a warm tingliness that I really don't want to talk about. He got up to go to the bathroom.

Ew. Teenagers. I turned and concentrated really hard on watching TV.

MAX POV

Holy frick! Fang was huge! Okay, calm down Maximum, you need to stay on target. The fact that Fang's dick was practically an anaconda doesn't really matter right now.

After I tore my eyes from the gigantic, pulsating manhood of Fang, I locked my eyes on his again. He was watching me, absolutely unable to look away. Even though I had let his arms go when I had moved down to my now more convenient position, he hadn't tried to push me off or anything. In fact, all he had done was clutch the covers of the bed so tightly that I'm almost completely sure there will be Fang handprints left there forever.

I smiled sweetly at him and watched his eyes get even darker, if that was possible. "Please, Fang? Just one more?" and as I watched him take a breath and his mouth started to form that damn no again, I darted down and swirled the top of his rock-hard dick with my tongue. He downright moaned this time.

"Yes! Fine, Max! One more! Please!" I grinned in triumph and dipped down to take a fraction of him into my mouth, no more than an inch. Then I pulled off and looked back at him.

"Promise?"

"God, yes! Yes, I promise! Please, Max!" Fang's words were gasps and moans that almost made me cum, just at the sound of him. God, I was doing this to him. It feels soo good.

I am one sexy bitch.

"Please what, Fang? Tell me what you want," I whispered and watched his eyes roll back and his hips buck.

"I want- I want you to suck me! Suck me until I cum!" Wow, I'm impressed that he can form coherent sentences right now. Huh. Well, back to business.

"Yes, sir." I turn back to his gargantuan dick and lick my lips in anticipation. I was dripping with lust for him, but you gotta give a guy what he asks for.

I shot forward again and shoved as much of him into my mouth as I could, fighting back the gag reflex as he hit the back of my throat. He was so warm and thick in my mouth. I wrapped my hands around the rest that couldn't fit (which was a ridiculously large amount) and then pulled slowly off of him, licking and sucking as I went. The moans that were coming out of him now were so hot that I thought I would cum soon too. When I reached the tip I swirled my tongue on it, removing the rest of his pre-cum, and then started down again. I moved slowly up and down, his hips rising to meet me, and when I felt him tensing up, I dragged my teeth gently along his length and cupped his balls in my hand.

"MAX!" He gasped my name as he came in my mouth, his back arcing and his dick throbbing. I swallowed all of the sweet milkiness, sucked him dry, and then pulled myself up to kiss him on the lips. He was breathing wildly, his dark hair hanging in his darker eyes that were still a little glazed over from the aftershocks of his orgasm. I smiled wickedly at him.

"I win. We do one more air show. Hey, you promised!" I pointed out when he looked like he was about to argue, "By the way, you can shower first while I break the good news to the kids!" I hopped off of Fang, and went over to the door leading to the boys' room. I looked back to see him slip into the bathroom, pulling off his shirt as he went. Just that one glimpse reminded me of _my_ unsatisfied needs, and I almost went in to join him.

Oh, well. Maybe next time.

I unlocked the door and walked in. "Hey guys! Guess what? Fang and I agreed to do one more air show!"

Angel was looking at me in a very you're-in-trouble-cause-I-could-hear-everything-going-on-in-there kind of way.

Uh-oh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy everybody!! Thanks for all the reviews! I took the advice and figured I'd extend the story. Okay. Here's the back story: Nudge wants to leave the flock. That's all you need to know, but if you've read MAX then you know what's going on :))**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Maximum Ride. **

MAX PoV

"Then she said that she is a total freak and that she's staying here. After everything that I came up with, everything I could think of, she said she's staying here."

My voice seemed unnaturally loud in the quiet night air, and I lowered it. Next to me, Fang leaned back against a huge boulder that was still warm from the day's sun. After my unsuccessful emo-weep-apolooza in Nudge's room, I had run to Fang and he led me out into the desert, to a bare place where we could see anything coming from miles away. It was just me, Fang, that rock, and some weird stake in the ground a couple feet away. Huh. Weird.

Fang frowned and rubbed his forehead. "She's confused. She's just a kid."

"Yeah but-" I started.

"There's something I want to talk to you about, Max," he said, taking a step closer. "I don't want to talk about Nudge right now. I want to talk about us." His eyes blazed and my pulse raced as fast as my little genetically-enhanced heart could make it. Which was pretty gol dang fast.

Let's take a second to consider the dire meaning behind "talking about us". First of all, I still sprinted as fast as I could (also pretty fast, if I do say so myself) whenever Fang and I were in an even remotely romantic situation. That is, except that one time a couple days ago when I was possessed by _Satan _and gave him a freakin' _blow job. _I mean, what the hell was I thinking?!

While I had a major silent freak out, Fang continued to come towards me. Then without warning he lunged in and kissed me, his arms wrapping like coils around me.

Suffice to say, my freak out ended as soon as his lips touched mine. He has that effect on me. For those who aren't up to date, when Fang kisses me here's what my thoughts look like:

………………………………………………………………………………………

Exactly. So I fought back that instinctive "RUN. FAST." reflex that always comes up, and threw myself into the kiss. I melted into his arms, until he was practically supporting me. Fang didn't even change his position. In fact, he started to lean me back, until he was actually keeping me from hitting the ground. Then he slowly lowered me until I was resting in the soft sand.

He pressed himself down on top of me, but he must've kept most of his weight off, cause I _definitely_ didn't feel uncomfortable. Nope. Discomfort was one thing I wasn't experiencing. I wonder why.

Fang's hands slid from where they had been resting on my waist up over my shoulders, lifting my own arms with them. His fingers danced across my skin, up my arms that were now completely extended above my head, until he reached my wrists. He was messing around with something, but I was _way_ too far gone to care what.

Suddenly I heard a loud _click_ and something closed around my wrists. Distracted, I broke our kiss and looked up.

_Oh no._

Fang had my wrists handcuffed to that weird stake in the ground. I looked back at the maniacal, evil, horrible-and totally hot guy hovering above me. My lips started to form a question but I stopped as his lips pulled up in one of his rare smile. His midnight black eyes sparkled mischievously from behind the dark hair that hung in front.

"My turn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy everyone! Here's the chapter that I teased you about last time! I had to do this, cause I was kinda afraid of getting stabbed by some of you crazy people…. ;P**

**Not to say I didn't enjoy writing this…**

**Disclaimer: JP owns Max and everyone else (no matter how many times I try to buy Fang from him)**

FANG PoV

It's actually pretty funny. You'd think the infamous Maximum Ride would be a little harder to lure out on her own and handcuff to a post in the middle of nowhere. I guess I should probably be worried about that.

Then again, it is _me. _And I'm pretty skilled, if I do say so myself.

It was time she got what was coming to her. I bet she doesn't have any freakin idea what that one little _incident _has done to me over the last couple days. I can barely sleep, cause every time I shut my eyes, there's the image of Max, her lips pulled up into a sly, sexy smile, poised inches above my hard cock. I've been having some- _ahem_- issues with the effect that image has on my body. The little bitch.

The little bitch, who was currently sprawled beneath me, completely at my mercy.

She'd always gotten away with anything she wanted.

Not anymore. She'd gone too far.

I leaned down, a soft smile stretching across my face, I was still hovering above her, pressed against but not crushing. I could feel every contour of her body against mine.

_Oh, God._ I needed to put a little bit of distance between us, or I would definitely end up doing something I shouldn't. So I pulled up onto my hands and knees above her, a couple inches separating us now.

"Max." I whispered in her ear. She visibly shivered underneath me. I could feel the wound up tension and heat rolling off her body. "Do you know why I'm doing this?"

As I asked her this question I shook my head back and forth, running my lips along her jaw. I felt her gulp, and then- "No. Why?" Her breathing was unsteady, her cheeks already flushed.

I smiled again. I pulled back so I could look into her eyes, then I shifted my weight back to my knees, and my hands darted down to grab her by the ass. She gasped in shock, and I leaned down so her eyes had no choice but to meet mine.

"Because you've been a bad girl. And do you know what happens to bad girls?" My voice was murmur, my fingers squeezed her butt even tighter. It was too easy! She was so completely in shock that it wasn't even as fun as I imagined it.

Wait. I lied. It was _every bit_ as fun as I imagined it.

I darted down and attacked her mouth with mine. She inhaled rapidly through her nose, but her lips opened to mine, and my tongue slid into her mouth. After exploring a bit, I pulled back, biting and sucking her bottom lip. "Well?" I whispered barely a centimeter way from her mouth.

"Mmmm?" She seemed like she was beyond coherent words. I impress even myself sometimes.

"Do you know what happens to bad girls?" I repeated softly. Her eyes opened (they had shut when I kissed her) and her perfect lips begged to be kissed. Well, I'll be happy to oblige, but she has to play nice first.

"What?" she asked tentatively.

I leaned in to put my mouth right next to her ear, my hands slid up and around from her butt to rest splayed across her ribs and waist.

"They get punished."

She shivered again, and I had to freeze where I was when the tiniest, most tantalizing noise came out of her. Out of my Max.

_Focus, Fang._ That tiny moan had almost sent me completely off track, but I'd caught myself. After I had rediscovered my willpower, I pulled back to examine what I should do next. The shirt had to go, but the whole arms-handcuffed-to-stake was causing me a problem in that department. Luckily, I didn't have the same issue about ripping it off that she seemed to have.

So the biggest grin I think I've ever had stretched across my face as I reached down to the collar of Max's bloodstained, dirty t-shirt. Her eyes widened and her mouth popped open to start a protest, but I was too quick for her.

_RRRIIIIPPPPPPPP_

"Fang! I can't believe-" My hand closed around her mouth to stop the yelling, but I didn't even look up. Hey, I'm a teenage guy, and all of us respond the same way when you rip open a girl's t-shirt and two perfectly round breasts bounce in front of us. Apparently Max had something against bras. Oh. It's probably the whole wing thing. Right.

When I found it in myself to pull my eyes away from Max's godly boobs, I looked up and met her chocolatey brown eyes. Then suddenly I darted down and took one of her nipples into my mouth. Her back arched and the moan that came out of her was almost enough for me to rip of the rest of her clothes (and mine) and just fuck her. Almost.

I circled my tongue around her nipple, and she moaned again. Then I pulled away, and moved my mouth on to her other breast, while my hand continued to massage the one I'd just left. Once I'd made that nipple as rock hard as the other one, I dragged my lips down to the cleft between her breasts, and then looked up at her. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, her arms strained against the handcuffs. _Oh, no_. There goes another image burned into my mind forever. I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again.

Oh, well. It was worth it.

I kissed down her stomach, my tongue darting out to trace the lines of her muscles. When I reached the waist of her jeans, I looked back up at her. Max's eyes were glued to me. And I smiled up at her, my black hair hanging in my eyes. I leaned down and pressed my lips to the skin just above her jeans as I undid her button and zipper. With one fluid motion, I pulled her jeans and underwear down to her ankles.

Then I sank back onto my feet, and admired my handiwork. Trust me, you have not truly lived until you're sitting there with Maximum _freakin _Ride sprawled in front of you, entirely naked.

Oh, yeah. Totally worth it.

Max squirmed under me as a shifted back up, so I was once again hovering over her. I leaned my lips down next to her ear and as I whispered "Max" to her, I slipped a finger into her. She gasped and lurched forward, then collapsed back convulsing and moaning. I started pumping that finger in and out. Then, when she seemed like she was getting used to it, I slipped another finger in. Suffice to say, repeat of the previous action. Except, of course, it was even hotter than the previous time. I finally slipped a third finger in, and she moaned the loudest she had yet. As I felt her walls tightening around my fingers, and her moans had gotten so frequent that I knew she was right on the brink of climax, I pulled out. She collapsed in gasping breaths, "Fang- Please!"

I leaned in and whispered in her ear "What is it Max? What do you want?" As I said this I ran a finger along her folds. She gasped again, and her head was thrown back in ecstasy. "Tell me what you want."

"Oh, God!" She moaned, "Please, Fang!"

"Please what, Max?" I murmured, running my finger along her again.

"Please! Make me cum! Ugh, Fang!" She was pulsating heat, and her pussy was dripping wet. Perfect.

"Max. You've been bad. I want you to scream for me. Can you do that?" She nodded vigorously. "Scream my name when you cum. Okay?" I cupped her pussy, and she moaned again.

"Yes! God, Yes! Fang, Please!"

I smiled again, and pulled back until my face was inches away from her steaming pussy. I looked back at Max, who was watching me- absolutely enraptured. I smiled at her, hopefully burning a similar image into her brain that she had into mine, and then plunged my tongue into her.

Oh my God! The noises she was making were so hot, that I almost came in my pants. I mean, I was already rock hard simply from doing this to her, and what she was doing now was just not fair!

Her muscles were tightening by the second, and I smiled into her pussy, waiting for her scream. I could feel her orgasm building, and finally, she went over the edge.

"FANG!" She collapsed backward, breathing heavily, her breasts bouncing up and down.

I think that they may have been the best sound I've ever heard in my entire life. No, that definitely was the best sound I've ever heard in my entire life.

I stretched up and kissed her on her swollen lips, the taste of her juices still in my mouth. I smiled at her and reached up and undid the handcuffs. As she massaged her bruised wrists I got up and got her clothes. "Now we're even." I said as my back was turned. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around; and Max was standing there, her face inches from mine.

She pulled my black t-shirt over my head and quickly pulled it onto her exposed chest.

"No. _Now _we're even." She smirked at me, and I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her. Then an idea struck me.

I kissed down her neck, stopping on her pulse point, and then sucked as hard as I could. Max gasped, and I pulled back in satisfaction.

"All right. Let's go." I said to her, and we flew back home. As we came in the door, Nudge ran up to us.

"Where were you guys? It's been, like, two hours! I was worried sick! What were you doing?" The avalanche of conversation came out of Nudge's mouth, as usual. Then suddenly, her eyes widened and her mouth popped open.

"Max! What is _that?_" She reached up to move Max's hair and examine the spot I had sucked on Max's neck. I smiled at her over Nudge.

"You. Are. So. Dead." Max mouthed at me over Nudge's new cascade of questions.

I slipped up to my room, hoping to God that Max would follow.

**;P If you guys like this, then maybe I'll do a chapter where Max and Fang actually do the dirty deed. R&R please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**trumpet fanfare And here's the update!! YAY !! I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry! I was actually afraid some of you would show up at my house, making me write this scene at gunpoint. Luckily, there haven't been any home invasions (that I know of…). BACKGROUND: This is after the end of MAX. They saved Max's mom and now they're back at the safehouse thingy getting ready to go to school. Max is thrilled, of course ;P. Enjoy!! R&R PLEASE! This is my first real sex scene!!**

**MAX PoV**

For those not up to speed, me and the flock got together, saved my mom, foiled another evil guy's master plans yada yada yada. Same old, same old.

So now we're all back at the "safe-house", because they had so much trouble hunting us down here before, but I leave my rant for another time. And we're going back to school. Also based on all our _lovely_ past experiences with educational institutions.

If you aren't catching on, I was being sarcastic. School=eww in my book.

So we're all back together. Safe and happy. And I'm going crazier by the second.

Don't get me wrong, I love having the flock together and with, like, actual _food_ and stuff. Serious load off my shoulders. And it's not even the fact that I feel like it's _too_ peaceful, like I did at Anne Walker's.

It's Fang. It's always Fang.

Ever since our-_ahem_- incidents, it's gotten even worse. And by "it" I mean I fantasize about him constantly. Which is not only wreaking havoc on my peace of mind, but also freaking me out that Angel can hear everything I'm thinking.

I mean, imagine Fang gets up from the couch and walks across the room to, like, pick up the remote or something, and I can't help but imagine a vivid play-by-play of ripping off his pants and getting to it on the living room rug. And then I remember I'm sitting next to a six-year-old freakin _mind-reader_ who is currently cringing in horror at the loss of her childhood innocence.

Suffice to say, my life is pretty gol dang stressful, but not in a fun "kick Eraser butt" kind of way.

And Fang's not helping either! Like we got back here earlier today, and I was in the basement doing laundry (which means throwing all the clothes in and dumping some type of cleaner on it) and I turn around and Fang is standing there in the shadows. First of all, he nearly gave me a heart attack, and second, as soon as I saw him he strode quickly over to me and locked me in a kiss. His arms wrapped around me and he lifted me so I was sitting on the lid of the washing machine that I just closed. Instinctively, my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs wound around behind him, my ankles crossing just below his butt. We continued to make out, both of our hands roaming all over each other's body. He grabbed hold of my ass, and I slipped my hands up his shirt to trace the contours of the muscles on his back. He ground his hips into mine, pressing himself against me in the most amazing way, and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. He started grinding against me in a regular rhythm, until I was on the brink of ripping all of his clothes off and jumping him. And then I started to-

"Fang? I need some help with something."

Seriously?? Could the Gasman have _picked _a worse time?

I dug my nails into Fang's back and growled "No" into his ear and he chuckled. He whispered "Soon" back to me, kissed me one last time, his tongue massaging mine, and then headed upstairs to help Gazzy.

As he was just about to go through the door at the top of the stairs I called out to him.

"Fang." He froze and turned to look at me, his night sky eyes burning with subdued passion.

I smiled wickedly at him.

"Tonight. My room. 12 o'clock. Be there."

He grinned back at me, and continued on upstairs.

**insert maniacal laugh here!! Don't worry, there's more coming!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Hope this helps everyone start the year out right…. :D!!! Sorry for the wait (I'm glad no one has shown up at my house, though there have been threats) but I had to torture some of my friends! R&R PUHLEEEZZEEE!!!**

**Disclaimer: admitting that I don't own MR hurts my heart, so see previous chapters.**

MAX PoV

I checked the clock again. 11:02. I swear to God, Buddha, and whoever else that the universe is messing with me and slowing time down. Not cool, universe. NOT. COOL.

I couldn't just sit here anymore, so I decided that I should probably take a shower. Hot water usually helps me relax. I grabbed my toothbrush and headed for the bathroom down the hall. If you're wondering, I stopped leaving my toothbrush in the bathroom when I thought of how vulnerable it is to the seriously evil bird-kid maniacs living with us. Yeah, Iggy and Gazzy, I'm talking about _you!_

Anyway, I got in the shower and spent a ridiculously long time in there. Oddly enough, the harder I tried to relax and release the warm tangle in my lower stomach the more I imagined Fang joining me in here. Suffice to say, imagining the hot water rolling down Fang's body did NOT help me out. When I finally got out and had a towel wrapped nicely around me I scanned the bathroom for my imaginary pile of clothes.

_Crap. Left my PJs in my room. Looks like I'm going back in a towel._

I hurried back down the hallway, praying that no one woke up and discovered me creeping toward my room, wrapped in nothing but a towel, when the door clicked behind me, my eyes flicked back to my clock.

_11:54. Better hurry up then._

When I took my next step forward, though, I felt strong arms wrap around me, and a voice whispered in my ear, "The towel's a nice touch. It'll take less time." And with that, Fang pressed his lips to my neck and ripped the towel off of me.

Trying really hard to relax and NOT snatch the towel back, I turned to face him and reach my hands up around his neck. "You're early. And still completely clothed. No fair!" I whispered as I reached up and kissed him. Then, grinning like a moron, I ripped his shirt right off of him.

_Ha! NOW we're even! _

That was about all I had time to think, because Fang growled (yeah, I melted inside and out) and snatched me up into his arms. My tongue explored his mouth as he rushed me to my bed. When I was laid down, he started kissing his way down my neck and to my boobs. He smiled at me again, his eyes darker than I'd ever seen them, and then leaned down to suck my nipple.

"Ooohh!" I whispered as my back arched toward him, we were now officially pressed together, and I could feel every curve of his body against mine.

_Okay, the pants HAVE to go!_

I reached down and clumsily undid his belt. When he realized what I was doing he looked up and examined my face. "Max," he whispered, "are you sure? Because if we go another step further, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself. I don't want – I _can't _hurt you."

As I stared at him, his midnight eyes burning with passion and caring all mixed up in one big fire. I could've cried. The realization that he was perfect for me – that no one would ever be as good as him hit me all over again, and I pushed myself up onto my elbows to kiss him. "Yes, Fang. I'm absolutely sure." I felt him smile against my lips, and we resumed our frenzy.

I undid his pants, all other ideas of doting on each other forgotten. There would be other times for making love, but I needed him. Right. Friggin. Now.

Fang repositioned himself above me, and he leaned down to kiss me deeply on the lips as he thrust into me. I saw spots, and it took me a second to readjust myself to him. He was just so freakin BIG and I'd obviously never done this before. He waited patiently, studying me with his deep dark eyes.

"Max, I love you," He whispered. My eyes snapped to his face. I'd waited so long to hear him say it, and I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing it. I enjoyed the moment for, well, a moment, but my – ahem – more pressing needs were starting to overwhelm me.

"Fang, I love you, too," I whispered back, then kissed him like I've never kissed him before. As I leaned back, I smiled widely at him, "Now fuck me. Hard."

He grinned back at me, lighting up the entire room, "Yes, Ma'am!"

He pulled almost all of the way out of me, then thrust back in. We started up a rhythm – him plunging into me and me rising to meet him. The room was filled with the slapping of our skin against each other and our rising duet of moans, each one louder than the previous one. I felt myself starting to tighten around him, my back arching as he pounded into a spot that felt sooooooo good. My hands reached up and braced themselves against his bare shoulders, my nails were sure to leave marks.

I was tightening, and he was picking up the pace. We fit together perfectly – better than I could have ever imagined.

I felt it coming, building in both of us. As we hit the last stretch and we raced to the finish line, Fang's wings extended a little beyond his back.

Yes, I was being fucked out of my mind by a dark angel. And a damn sexy one at that!

With one final, deep thrust I screamed "FANG!" just as he was yelling "MAX!" we rode out our orgasms. I haven't felt that high since that laughing gas that Mom had given me, and this time I actually enjoyed it.

We spent a couple of minutes just lying in each other's arms. This was it – _this_ was the most perfect moment I could possibly imagine. I looked down at my body, covered in a light sheen of sweat, and grinned up at Fang.

"What?" he asked lightly, a smile playing at his lips.

I sighed dramatically and glared at him, "I have to take another shower! And it's all your fault!" I got up and started toward the door. Halfway there, his arms wrapped around me again.

"Mind if I join you?" he whispered in my ear.

As if he didn't already know the answer!

**Hope you liked it!!! Once again: R&R!!**


End file.
